<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Best Friend by 1nkwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592301">Your Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkwell/pseuds/1nkwell'>1nkwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's raining somewhere else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ralsei is neurodivergent, Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), because I said so, brief description of dissociation, but thats ok, kris is neurodivergent, susie is mean, you get it all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkwell/pseuds/1nkwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They met Susie’s gaze with uncertainty, then sighed. If this was how they go out, tell Toriel they love her. They walked into the closet… and absolutely nothing happened. Susie laughed (chortled might be a better word for it), and then began to say, “See, freak, everything is ok, just like I...” </p>
<p>And then the ground caved in under their feet.</p>
<p>Kris, Susie, and Ralsei in the purest form. Three kids on a long road, falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris/Ralsei/Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's raining somewhere else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS FIC AAAA<br/>hello everyone, kris here again, welcome to the last of my sanity :P </p>
<p>please read the tags!! they will be updated as the fic continues :) </p>
<p>enjoy!! <br/>also reading the first fic is NOT needed, but is appreciation :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris pulled their headphones gently off their head upon entering the classroom. The music continued playing loudly, dragging more attention to the late arrival of Kris. Eight pairs of eyes peered at them curiously, making them feel less like a person every second that passed. Kris heard Mrs. Alphys start speaking, muffled through the morning fog in their brain. Then, the teacher quietly said something about a group project. Fuck. </p>
<p>Their eye bags seemed to darken with every second of glancing across the classroom. Kris cringed, looking around the room, before deciding to go up to Noelle. No one else in the class would even try to be nice, so Noelle it is. Footsteps echoed in the somewhat quiet classroom as they dragged themself across the floor. Noelle’s long hair shone as she whispered to one of her classmates happily, a bright smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kris’ shaky voice sounded, and Noelle immediately looked at them in surprise. “Oh, you need a partner? Well, I already have one…” Kris must’ve been the living, breathing, definition of pathetic at that moment, because after a pause Noelle continued with, “...but maybe we could be a group of three! Let me just ask Mrs. Alphys…” A breath Kris didn’t realize they were holding in escaped, and they visibly sagged in relief. This was something they could manage. A few short sessions with Noelle and, sadly, Berdly, but they would survive. It wouldn’t be that bad anyway, seeing as Berdly would snatch up their work and tell them how awful they’re doing no matter what.</p>
<p>Kris thanked Noelle quitely, smiling slightly. They knew they weren’t anyones preferred partner in, well, anything, so they figured it would be best to be at least somewhat nice to the girl who pretty much solely saved their ass. Kris starts walking over to their desk, feeling a bit happier than when they walked in the room. Maybe it would be ok to hang out with Noelle, even if she is all sunshine and rainbows, it would be a break from all the dark in their life. It… It sounded nice even. Maybe they were looking forward to it, just a little. </p>
<p>That is, until Susie walked into the room. Their plans shattered around them, and Kris could hear Berdly sigh in intense relief. Welp. Now they’re really fucked. Alphy’s eyes light up, and she pairs Susie with Kris. Perfect. Kris looks up at Susie, hope sinking in their chest, until they can’t stand the weight of the monsters’ gaze anymore. Suddenly, Susie says something about chalk before she disappears into the hallway, leaving nothing but a bad taste in Kris’ mouth and an empty seat behind. </p>
<p>Of course, Kris has to be the one to go after her. They look up at Alphys slowly, as if to say, “Are you serious?”, but it was to no avail as Alphys turned to the rest of the class, ending the chance of Kris getting out of this. The second they entered the hallway, tension filled every bone in their body. Susie was slightly hunched over, quiet crunches bouncing off the walls. Kris stepped forward, their footstep alerting Susie of them standing there. She turned around, and laughed quietly. Susie dropped the piece of chalk, and promptly crushed it under her foot as though it were a cigarette. </p>
<p>“Kris… Didn’t see you there… You didn’t see anything just now, did you?” Dread starts spilling from Kris’ core into the rest of their body. They.. no.. this isn’t like before. Kris was strong enough to handle this. </p>
<p>...Right? </p>
<p>Before they could sign, or say anything, Susie had grabbed their shirt collar and shoved them against a locker. Immediately, everything started to get blurry. ‘There’s no way I can defend myself if I continue to zone out’ Kris thought, desperately grasping to the remaining edges of their coherence. Susie’s words felt so far away, melted into mush in their head. Kris felt as though they had been plunged under water, but instead of the need to come up for air, they were almost… content with the feeling of melting into the locker and disappearing into a pile of dust…</p>
<p>Then, quick as she had shoved them against the locker, Susie dropped them. She retracted her hand, and Kris’ focus came back slowly. “-bury her child.” Susie finished, though Kris could only comprehend the end of the sentence. They sniffled, and staggered up. Susie, once again, murmured something about quiet people before turning to them. </p>
<p>“Storage closet is this way, dipshit.” Kris brushed off their shirt, feeling a bit stupid for doing so as there really was no need, but followed after Susie regardless. Susie paused slightly, opened the door jerkily, then came to a full stop. The room didn’t appear to be a closet, but more like,,, a void. It seemed as though the room itself was sucking light into it, rather than bouncing off the walls. Kris backed up, swallowing. Susie, however, saw Kris, and pushed them up to the door. </p>
<p>“Oh HELL nah. You first, Kris.” They met Susie’s gaze with uncertainty, then sighed. If this was how they go out, tell Toriel they love her. They walked into the closet… and absolutely nothing happened. Susie laughed (chortled might be a better word for it), and then began to say, “See, freak, everything is ok, just like I...” </p>
<p>And then the ground caved in under their feet.</p>
<p>Kris isn’t sure how long they fell for, but when they woke up, their clothes were gone (stolen? traded?), and a hefty suit of armor replaced them. ...What. Kris sat up, almost falling over with the weight of the armor. The ground was… squishy? Did someone kidnap them and decide to make them play a very intense game of laser tag? Where are they? </p>
<p>While that question wasn’t answered, there was a clear path, which could possibly lead to an exit, so Kris shakily stood up, and began the trek to (hopefully) the way home. </p>
<p>	The entire world was decorated like an elaborate theme park. The plants had a fluorescent glow, the “sky” seemed less like a, well, sky, and more like a black light covered by low hanging clouds. Maybe it was an elaborate theme park. They bent down slightly, picking up a flower. “‘I think…. Toriel would like this.’ They thought to themself. They contemplated for a moment, before putting it in their armor. It would be flat, but maybe Toriel would be happy. They slightly smile at that. That would be nice.</p>
<p>They continued walking for what felt like hours. Then, the path was blocked completely. A large… snowball? Rock? Stood in the way. Kris huffed, then walked up to it. They gave the rock a light shove, but it was much heavier than they thought it would be. They gave it another shove, before it broke apart, and grabbed their shirt? </p>
<p>“Who are you!- Kris?” Susie said, before throwing her arms around them. They blinked a few times, taking in the… pinkness of Susie in this place. Their arms were a bit constricted by her, but they managed to sign enough to where Susie got the message to let go. “Jesus, freak, you scared the shit out of me. Where’d you get that crazy armor from?” Kris shrugged their shoulders, smiling. They weren’t alone. Susie rolled her eyes, saying something about the path, and Kris gave her a thumbs up. </p>
<p>And they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! just like last time, please leave any constructive criticism you have, thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>